


Chernobyl

by EstherLudwig



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherLudwig/pseuds/EstherLudwig
Summary: if线 切尔诺贝利事件发生时瓦洛佳从东德被调到乌克兰执行任务……
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chernobyl

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写，逻辑崩坏，车技也很烂，求轻拍

他在睡梦中不安的皱了皱眉头，月光投在书桌上，一点点的移动，扫描着文件。  
距离爆炸还有40秒。

莫斯科召开紧急会议。  
“瑞典已经检测到超标的辐射量，这已经不是火灾可以解释的了。”  
伊万诺夫合上了文件，他没有发言，他只想知道苏联政府会怎样向欧洲解释。  
“我认为首先要撤离周边居民，至少200公里……”  
“列加索夫同志，200公里你知道有多少万人吗？”

“抱歉……”伊万诺夫起身走出会议室，在长廊上点了一根烟，他望着窗外橘黄色的灯光，吐出烟圈。玻璃反射出身后走近的人，  
“瓦洛佳……”他没有回头，来人也走到窗前，在玻璃里对他一笑，  
“又吸烟？”  
“只是消遣，你知道的，这个会议……”  
“也许欧洲对我们的解释并不满意，我们的政府需要更有力的整改。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，只是猜测。”他伸手取走伊万诺夫叼着的烟，放在唇边，转身离开，烟雾随之腾起。  
他不是在东德吗。 

“没人治得了她，我们的玛莎。”  
“她就像一个天使，美丽动人，为整个城市提供动能，可一旦发脾气，就像恶魔一样，撕碎你的生命。”  
“你是科学家，你告诉我，怎么办？”  
“我们用人。”

伊万诺夫看向车窗外，克里姆林宫的城墙在夜晚显得阴森。  
为什么他会来莫斯科？难道这位科学家也需要被监视吗？  
他阖上眼，  
“同志，请迅速调头！”

他一口气跑进了公寓楼，开门，没有开灯，但沙发上的黑影告诉他有人。  
“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米尔罗维奇同志，”他扶着门框喘气，“不许去。”  
“这是上级安排的。”弗拉基米尔放下了酒杯，突然被伊万诺夫扑倒，压住了肩膀，  
“我可以安排另一个人来执行任务，你给我回去！”  
他没有说话，只是冷笑了一声，伊万诺夫一手掐住了他的脖子，附在他的耳边，“我说了，不许去。”  
“要么你杀了我，要么让辐射杀掉我。”低沉沙哑的声音仿佛敲在他的心上，他松开了手，但没有起身，“是吗……”  
他把身下人按在沙发上亲吻，不由抗拒的侵略着口腔的每一个地方，唇齿相交漏出暧昧的水声，一手则伸向衬衫下摆，沿着脊椎骨向上抚摸。  
双唇分离，勾出色情的银丝，他恋恋不舍的咬了一下水润的下唇，手上也没有停下，灵巧的解开皮带扣，扯开衣服，附上他的欲望。  
黑暗中的感官更加灵敏，喘息声刚到嘴边就被咽下去，  
“不要咬着手，叫出来。”伊万诺夫抓住了他的手腕，加快了手上的动作，满意的听到了一声惊呼。  
就着手上的液体，手指深入，四处试探着，直到触到那一点，身下的呼吸加重，看来是找对地方了，他再加入一根手指，模拟性/交的姿势进出，  
“轻点……”  
“马上就好。”他安慰似的轻吻了一下泛红的眼角，抽出了手指，用硬物抵住入口，感受到身下的颤抖，  
“瓦洛佳，一边是你的祖国，一边是科学真理，你选哪一个？”  
弗拉基米尔别过脸，不愿对视。  
“你被骗了，他们在利用你的忠诚。”  
“最后杀死你的是什么？”  
“难道不是你的信仰？”  
身下的动作没有停，每说一句，就狠狠的推送一下，快感夹杂着痛苦一起侵袭上来，他已经顾不上接话，并且无法反驳，只能轻声啜泣强压着涌出的生理泪水。  
伊万诺夫掰过了他的脸，吻着满脸的泪水，最后在嘴角处停留，“我真想，真想把你铐在这里，让你乖乖的别到处乱跑。”  
金属的冰冷触感使克格勃从情欲中惊醒，他迅速的反应过来，敏捷的躲开手铐，从沙发上跳开，差点因腿软而倒地，他支撑着身体，在慌乱之余还记起穿好衣服。  
很好，如果不把他打晕是不能留下他了。伊万诺夫叹了口气。  
他们扭打着撞向浴室，他把对方按在镜子上，一手握住朝着脸挥来的拳头，用膝盖抵住踢过来的腿，弗拉基米尔干脆咬上他的肩膀，在上面留下一道血痕。  
他忍着疼痛拎起对方的衣领，甩到墙上，掐住脖子，  
“瓦洛佳！”  
不知是谁触动了开关，喷头劈头盖脸的撒下水帘，衬衫瞬间湿透，勾勒出衣下的躯体。  
他烦躁的撩开对方的金发，轻轻的吻上去，水珠顺着睫毛划下来，也或许是泪水，弗拉基米尔呜咽着，捧着他的脸颊加深这个吻，直到两人气喘吁吁才松开，他抵着弗拉基米尔滚烫的额头，抱紧颤抖的身躯。

伊万诺夫睁眼，瞪着天花板上的细小裂痕，前几天的雨水浸透了壁纸，留下了深浅不一的水纹。  
他早就知道是这个结果了，可是还是想试试。

“同志们请稍息，大家都清楚自己的任务了，……注意安全。假期和黑海的疗养院已经准备好了，为了苏维埃祖国！”  
“为了苏维埃祖国。”他默念着，关掉了室内广播。  
将军的动员振奋人心，但不是所有人，弗拉基米尔交叠着双手，面无表情的盯着那个科学家。  
“虽然这个问题很不合时宜，但是，同志，”他打破了沉默，“我们待在这里的人还能活几年？”  
“幸运的话，十年。”  
房间内再次陷入低压。  
“是吗……”他撑着头，漫不经心的接话，“同志，你会向世界说明真相吗？”  
科学家没有回答，但是答案很明显。  
那天列加索夫已经说明得很清楚了，如果不整改核电站，这次的灾难极有可能重演，而让苏联政府实施措施，必须要把真相公之于众。  
“希望你在面对我的上级时也能坚定这个答案。”

瓦洛佳的身体已经大不如以前了，普通的运动就会让他气喘吁吁，更别提柔道。苍白的脸颊上常泛着病态的红，让人看了揪心，也许此时一次感冒发烧就能要了他的命。  
他拒绝去疗养院，搬去了郊外闲置的房子。伊万诺夫提出去和他合住，但以辐射为缘由驳回。  
直到他拿出一张指令，瓦洛佳才接受了他的照顾。  
身体和梦境一起折磨着他，有几个晚上，他都在恐惧中惊醒，淌着泪说“他们把活生生的人送上去了”，伊万诺夫会马上搂住他，安抚他，  
“我也去了，我是杀死他们的帮凶。”怀中颤抖着，他捂住瓦洛佳的嘴，  
“不，你不是。你是为了祖国奉献生命。”

伊万诺夫在黑暗中拿出了手枪，推开保险，上膛。  
他将枪口指向了床上沉睡的人，  
为什么最后到了这一步？  
在他们无人入睡的夜晚，瓦洛佳通常是锁上房门，伏在床上痛苦的呻吟，辐射带来的损害是无形的，咳嗽声似乎是要把肺腑全都吐出来，然后抓紧自己的领口缓慢的呼吸以恢复平静。  
伊万诺夫只是靠在门后，待里面安静后，用备用钥匙打开门，擦拭他的汗水和泪痕。  
他会无征兆的突然倒下，在床上昏迷几天。而且苏醒的时间一次比一次长。  
每一天，他都凝视着日历上的红叉，计算着还有多少日子，而伊万诺夫每天都在恐惧着回家的那一刻人去楼空。  
让我们都解脱吧，瓦洛佳。  
他又近了一步，久经训练的克格勃在持枪时居然会手抖？  
他放下了枪，他没有勇气这么做。  
如果瓦洛佳以后都得这么过，那么他愿意陪着，哪怕每一天的陪伴都使他心碎。

1996年，伊万诺夫拎着一瓶伏特加回到公寓，这一年是切尔诺贝利事件十周年。  
“时间过得让人痛苦，瓦洛佳。”他满上酒杯。“我每次都想，如果那时我代替你去就好了。”  
他被从后面抱住，瓦洛佳像一只猫一样趴伏着，“我很好，列加索夫预言十年，我撑了十年，我们还可以过二十年，三十年。”  
“我们可以。”他抓住了肩上的手。


End file.
